theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Romalotti
Lucy Nicole Romalotti is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Abigail and Olivia Moore. Biography ﻿Lucy Romalotti is the daughter of Daniel Romalotti and Daisy Carter. Early Years In 2010, Lucy was conceived when Daisy drugged and had sex with Daniel before fleeing town. She returned months later on Halloween showing up at Daniel's apartment to show off her pregnancy. Daniel tried to call the cops but Daisy threatened to hurt the baby. Luckily, Daniel's girlfriend, Abby Newman, was able to text them and Daisy was quickly arrested. While Daisy was in jail, Daniel's mom, Phyllis Summers, decided she wanted Daisy to live with her for the baby's safety and then adopt the baby. Kevin Fisher, Daisy's brother, wanted to raise the baby as his own. Daniel was upset because he didn't want anything to do with the baby. He especially didn't want her to live in the same town as him. Lauren Fenmore Baldwin was displeased with this as well because she thought the baby would end up being as evil as her mom was. Lauren visited the jail and got into a fight with Daisy which caused harm to the unborn child. Because of this, Daisy was taken out of jail and placed with Phyllis. Daniel saw how much Daisy living with his mom was hurting his little sister so he had Daisy move in with him. There, Daisy made a deal with Jana Hawkes to give the baby to her and Kevin in exchange for Jana not testifying against her. Daisy went into labor on New Years Eve and Jana drove her to the hospital. On the way there, Jana saw Kevin kissing Chloe Mitchell and, in anger, Jana decided to let Daisy go. Daniel went after Daisy and found her stranded on the side of the road in labor. He delivered his little girl but then Daisy knocked him out, grabbed the baby and took off. Daisy dropped her off at the Church Of The Sacred Heart before escaping to Canada. A man named Bert found the baby and he and his wife Agnes sold her on the black market to Primrose DeVille, who's the niece of the late Rose DeVille. Billy Abbott bought the baby for $2 million to please his wife who couldn't have any more children. He brought Lucy home and convinced the reluctant Victoria that he adopted her legally. Billy and Victoria named their new daughter Lucy after the TV show I Love Lucy. Once Phyllis found out that Victoria and Billy Abbott's adopted baby Lucy was actually Daniel's and her granddaughter, and remembering what it was like living her life without her child, Daniel, she decided that Lucy needed to be with her real family. Lauren and Daniel both objected, fearful that the baby's mother, Daisy who was a dangerous fugitive, would hear about it, return, and demand her parental rights. So with Michael and Rafe's legal help, they arranged a private meeting among all parties, and Phyllis was convinced to agree to let Billy and Victoria keep Lucy, provided that she would see Lucy one weekend a month, that Lucy would know Daniel was her father, and that Phyllis would be involved in major decisions in Lucy's life. Meanwhile, Chloe sued Billy for custody of Delia, citing the fact that Billy had bought Lucy on the black market. As the private meeting was coming to a close, a CPS social worker arrived, having found out Lucy was a black market baby through Delia's custody paperwork. Although the adoption papers that Billy gave the social worker appeared legitimate, there had been no background check or social worker involved. Even though Daniel claimed to be Lucy's father and substantiated Billy and Victoria's right to his daughter, Lucy was taken from them until Daniel's claim could be verified with a DNA test. When the test came back positive, due to the ongoing pressure from the Abbotts and his mother, Daniel left to get Lucy, promising them that he would decide what to do once she was safe. Daniel finally decided to allow Billy and Victoria to adopt Lucy, he relinquished his parental rights, and the adoption was made legal. Phyllis was livid, and wrote a Restless Style blog about Lucy and condemning Daisy, hoping to smoke her out. By doing so Phyllis had disobeyed the court's gag order, and she was fired by Billy. Daisy returned, and Phyllis hired Leslie Michaelson to arrange for Daisy to turn herself in and petition the court to get back her parental rights. Leslie pointed out that Daisy was only accused of the crimes, and that both Victoria and Billy had recently been arrested as well, that Victoria had lost custody of Reed, and Billy's ex-wife was suing for custody of Delia. So Daisy was given back her parental rights, although Phyllis was given temporary custody of Lucy. Lucy currently lives in Savannah, Georgia with her father and his girlfriend, Heather Stevens, who is acting as a mother figure to Lucy. Photos Baby lucy 5.png|Beautiful Lucy picture-341.png|Lucy in her father Daniel's arms after her birth. Villy family 1.jpg|Lucy with her adoptive parents, Billy and Victoria Baby lucy 2.png|Baby Lucy baby.png|Baby Lucy in her seat. Baby2.png|Lucy out of her seat. picture-357.png|Lucy in her crib. picture-304.png|Lucy with her grandmother, Phyllis. yr_behindthescenes_fun_in_2011_bts6.jpg|Baby Lucy smiling Dannylucydaniel.jpg|Lucy with her father and grandfather Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Romalotti family Category:Carter family Category:2010s Category:Children of The Young and the Restless